


【RPS】【摇滚莫扎特】今日欢

by Takiri



Series: 云散高唐 [2]
Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takiri/pseuds/Takiri
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe
Series: 云散高唐 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607497
Kudos: 7





	【RPS】【摇滚莫扎特】今日欢

今日欢  
Derniers Basiers - Laurent Voulzy  
“我总觉得有人跟踪我。”  
Florent说。  
“什么？”  
“……也不是啦。”Florent回答，露出一点欲言又止的神色来。Maeva敏锐地捕捉到了这一个不自然的刹那，朝他挑起眉毛：“你需要什么帮助吗？”  
“倒也不是你想的那样……”Florent拿叉子魂不守舍地戳食物，把那片奶酪戳得惨不忍睹，“也许只是我的错觉？”  
“嗯？”  
Maeva目光炯炯地盯着他，大有不把真相挖出来誓不罢休的气势，Florent跟她对视片刻，举手投降：“我之前去意大利出差，遇到一个人。”  
Maeva百转千回地哦了一声，问：“然后？”  
“没然后。”Florent说，“然后早上起来他就跑了，也没留联系方式。”  
Maeva啧啧摇头：“好惨哦，当代都市男青年感情生活艰难。”又问，“再然后呢？”  
“再然后就……没有然后了啊。”Florent说，“然后我就回国了。但是我总觉得他好像也在巴黎……”  
“嗯？”  
“我最近总觉得会看到长得像他的人。”Florent说，“就是……在很多猝不及防的地方。上公交之后看到站台上的人啦，坐地铁的时候看到正在往车厢走的人啦，等咖啡的时候看到窗外走过去的顾客啦……反正就是这一类的。”  
Maeva凝神感受了一下，表示同情：“那还有点吓人哦。”  
“倒也还好。”Florent说，“倒不是吓人的问题。”  
“我懂了。”Maeva恍然大悟，挤眉弄眼，“还在想那位不知名的先生，打算再续前缘是吧？所以你一次都没追上去看过？”  
Florent支支吾吾一会，终于承认：“追是追过……没追上。每次都是在那种挺拥挤的场合，还没来得及追上去，一转眼人就不见了。”  
“真惨。”Maeva例行公事地同情了一下，又安慰，“人有相似，说不定只是你看错人呢。”  
她说完这句，半天没等到Florent回应，不由得抬头看了他一眼。年轻人握着叉子，目不转睛地盯着她背后的落地窗，眼神都直了，半天才声音发飘地说出一句话：“……Maeva，你回头，回头看一眼。”  
玻璃窗对面是家经典美式咖啡连锁，当此周末休闲时光，一以贯之地人满为患，人手一个pad头也不抬地狂敲，就显得唯一一个无所事事的客人比较突出。棕发青年坐临街的露天座位，微微打卷的柔软头发拢在脑后，一只手撑着脸，一只手无所事事，有一下没一下地搅着咖啡，手腕上好几层首饰丝巾叮叮当当，视线漫不经心地投向虚空中的一点，很有点刻板印象中颓废摇滚青年的意思。  
Maeva观察半晌，谨慎地问：“是他吗？”  
“是……吧？”Florent半个音节出了口又突然失去自信，眼睛倒是一眨不眨，好像害怕眨一下眼睛对方就会砰的一声幻影移形消失，“……他怎么没带吉他，不会那天真弄丢了吧？”  
Maeva对天花板翻出一个白眼，挪挪椅子，给他让出条路来。年轻男孩子傻乎乎张着大眼睛望她，一脸的不解其意，Maeva忍不住又翻翻眼睛：“赶紧去啊。还等他再跑？”  
Florent的视线在她和街对面的青年人之间走了若干个来回，终于迟钝地啊了一声，一脸恍然大悟。他立刻站起来，飞也似地穿过来往的客人和侍应生，火急火燎地跑出了门。  
餐馆的门并不开在落地窗那边的方向，Meava以看恋爱电影的心态咬着勺子，悠闲地看着Florent绕过拐角，从迎面而来的熙攘人群里逆流而上，又被恰好拐过街角的车辆挡住。这个绿灯持续了挺长一段时间，Florent等待的背影都透着一半心焦一半跃跃欲试，看得Maeva忍不住露出怜爱的笑容——单恋的小朋友还真的蛮可爱的。  
她不打算围观朋友谈恋爱，重新转回身体，优哉游哉地继续吃起了甜点。希望Florent能够搭讪成功，她想，但最好不要直接鸽了她跑去约会，不然她还是要生一点气的。  
她没等多久就听到门口的铃铛叮铃一响，年轻人拖着脚步，垂头丧气地走了回来。  
“怎么了？”Maeva问他，“没成功？还是认错人了？”  
“……都不是。”Florent说，满脸都写着委屈，像是莫名其妙被浇了一身水的大狗狗，“他走了？”  
“啊？”  
“就是……走了？”Florent一半委屈一半迷惑，“刚刚在等红灯，车过的时间稍微长了一点……变绿灯的时候他就已经不在那里了。”  
可别真是跟踪狂吧……Maeva不由得担心了起来。  
“算啦。”她说，“也许是你认错人了……也许是有什么急事。下次说不定还能再碰见的。”  
Florent没精打采地说：“也许吧……”他叹了口气，撑住下巴，“总是这样。我都要觉得也许是真的没有缘分了。”  
“你瞎想些什么呢。”Maeva说，果断地打断了他，“就是不凑巧而已。快吃饭啦，吃完等会还有事来着。”

Florent陪Maeva来跳探戈已经有一段时间了。一开始是因为双人报名课程有打折（“这是什么表情？这个理由难道不是很实际吗？”）而且Maeva想要一个熟悉的舞伴，后来则是由于他自己也确实挺享受舞蹈——尽管有时候会得到一些善意的调笑。由于之前去意大利出差，他缺席了好几次，进教室时就收到了不少问候。  
“我们还以为你不来了呢。”一位男士从更衣室里走出来，和他打了个招呼，“居然又回来抢姑娘们。”  
“人数不是差不多吗？”  
“Henrietta和Lise不来了，Priscille最近也出差，又来了几位先生们抢人，可烦。”  
“那就去找男的搭档嘛。”Florent坏笑，“又不吃亏。”  
“你当然不吃亏……”  
Florent笑得更大声。他眼疾手快地占用了一间更衣室，换上正式的舞蹈服装。Maeva和她熟悉的女舞者们倚在门边说话，姿态自然又紧密地围成了一个不容插入的小团体，Florent觉得她们可能不太欢迎自己的打扰，只好四下张望，试图找到可以说说话的熟人。  
他就是这时候看到Mikele的。  
棕发的意大利歌手斜倚着沙发靠背，指间夹着一根未点燃的烟，看似专注地听着其他人说话，偶尔漫不经心地随口答应一两声，或者笑一下。那双Florent记忆犹新的潋滟的深色眼睛注视着他们，目光却是散漫的，好像他并不属于这个场合，随时都会在人们注意不到的某个瞬间里化为薄暮或烟雾，悄无声息地弥散而去。  
Florent清了清嗓子。  
“嗨。”他说，在心里拼命祈祷自己看起来足够镇定，声音也没有发抖，“你需要借个火吗，Mikele？”  
Mikele猛然抬起视线的样子几乎说得上有些受惊，身体轻微地向后一倾，像是准备远离某个不知名的危险来源。Florent想起他第一次向Mikele搭讪时他也是这样，好像墙上的石像鬼突然变成了人朝他开口说话，忍不住微微一笑，把嗓音放得再柔和一些。  
“是我，Florent。”他说，又急忙补充，“我们在……”  
“在意大利见过。”Mikele接话。他几乎立刻就镇定了下来，仰起脸朝Florent一笑：“Flo。我记得你。”  
他声调不高，绵软微哑，听来几乎缱绻。Florent被他的嗓音带回到过往的一些场景里，感到自己的面颊上轰然泛起热度。还在聊天的人们好奇地打量他们几眼，心知肚明地让开道路，给Florent腾出空位，让他在Mikele身边坐下。  
“……我没想到你也来了巴黎。”Florent说。他抬了抬手指，又控制住自己过分急切的动作，只朝Mikele几近腼腆地一笑：“刚才我好像看到你了，还以为是我看错。”  
“有……一些事情。”Mikele告诉他。他看起来迟疑了一瞬间，似乎本来想多解释一点，但最终只是垂下睫毛，漫不经心地一笑：“你呢？我猜你是巴黎人。”  
“对，我就在这附近住。……你喜欢跳舞？”  
“算是吧。你看得出来，我是做艺术的。”Mikele说，“我本来打算来巴黎签约，但……发生了一些事。原本的计划取消了。”  
“这真糟糕。我很抱歉。”  
“没什么。我来之前就觉得会这样了。……只是稍微有些遗憾。不管怎么说，能来巴黎看看也不错。”Mikele抬起眼睛去看窗外，耸耸肩，笑了一下，“我本来还以为不会有这个机会了。”  
“别这么说。总会有好事发生的。”  
Mikele转过视线来看他。棕发的歌手垂下睫毛又抬起，片刻后只向他散漫地递去一瞥，眼角眉梢里氤氲着一些别样意味：“你说得对。确实有好事发生。”  
Florent没能控制住自己脸红。时候和气氛都正好，他张口打算说些别的——问些别的，也许——但场中响起了音乐声。人们站起身来，向舞池里聚集。  
“我要过去了。”Mikele对他说，“你要一起来吗？还是想再坐一会？”  
“……我也来。”

像之前他听到的那样，这里女士人数较少，还有人正在练习男步，几个地理位置不够有优势的男舞者就被剩了下来，只好内部解决，其中显然就包括了碰巧站得较远的Mikele和Florent。他们按惯例转向彼此，Mikele把手搭在Florent伸出的手上。  
“我有一阵子没跳了。”Florent在音乐开始前小声承认，“也许跳得不是很好。”  
“没关系。”Mikele同样小声回答他，“我也是。”  
Florent眨了眨眼。他没来得及问——音乐已经响起，他搭住Mikele的后腰，走出了第一步。  
起先Florent有些放不开，他的确有一阵子没跳，而且总担心自己会犯下一些奇怪的错误：踩到舞伴的脚，或者不小心摔倒什么的。但他很快意识到Mikele也同样放不开，扶着他肩膀的那条手臂因为用力而显得略微有些僵硬，Mikele注视着他的喉结而非眼睛，双唇用力地抿成了一条直线。  
“……你放松些。”一曲结束，他们不约而同地对对方说，而后同时一愣。Mikele轻轻笑起来。  
“我挺久没跳了。”他重复道，“抱歉——我们再试试。”  
这次他们跳起舞来意外地合拍。Florent发现Mikele意外擅长阅读自己发出的那些微小讯号，配合他肩膀的指向和手臂上轻微的施力前进、后退、急停或转向，用舞步与彼此交谈。他们注视对方的眼睛，错落的音符中Mikele潋滟的深色眼睛里漫上一层愉快笑意，像被若有若无的雾气笼罩。  
旋律指引他们做一个大幅度的半月步旋转。Mikele把重量交托在Florent扶着他的手臂上，以单腿为轴转动身体，后腿绷直展开，脚尖在身后划出一个舒展的圆弧。Florent向前迈步，恰到好处地截住他的旋转，让他们同一侧的腿交叉相抵，彼此截停。小提琴柔软的长音仍在缠绵而上，Mikele看着他，舔一下嘴唇，眼里亮起一点狡黠的细微光芒。  
他提起脚尖。Florent感到脚踝处传来细微的碰触，Mikele的脚背贴着他的小腿外侧一路提起，暧昧又意味深长地挨蹭着向上缓缓摩挲，无限接近于一次欲拒还迎的调情。他做了一次，然后又做了一次，在Florent能够有任何反应前恰到好处地停下，轻轻侧过身体——他收回那条腿时膝盖向内并拢，姿态矜持近乎冷淡。意大利人脚尖落地时轻而无声，猫似地微微屈膝踏出半步，用踮起的足尖承住身体，再次拧转腰身，若无其事地还原到那个相敬如宾的舞蹈预备式里去。  
（“大部分时候，探戈的节奏和动作都由引导者来决定。”舞蹈老师说，“但是在这个停顿相持的时刻，就轮到跟随者发言。”）  
他带着Mikele做了两个连续的拧转。旋转的中途他用一只脚截住Mikele的脚步，侧身转换重心，另一只脚紧跟着贴上来。他们的上半身仍然保持着社交舞蹈的礼貌距离，但衣摆下的腿脚紧密相缠，好像在隐秘地代替身体的主人给予彼此一个过分亲昵缠绵的拥抱。Florent将自己的重心交到Mikele身上，倚靠住他侧身旋转，站定的同时接住朝他倾身的Mikele，支撑他做出另一个旋转。  
重心和舞步在他们之间的转换无限流畅又自然而然。舞蹈是身体的对谈，他们注视着彼此的眼睛，在无声之中交换沉默的语言，相互引领，彼此支撑，既保持距离又留连缠绵。他们对音乐节奏的解读和回应与对方如此一致，以至于Florent恍惚间甚至觉得他们是同一个人在使用两具身体共舞。  
他们共舞了一轮，然后又是一轮，接着是下一轮，完全无视了交换舞伴的通常惯例。舞会音乐完全停下时他们仍然维持着那个冷淡又亲密的姿势，目光彼此相接，好像一对深情对望的爱侣。  
Mikele先收身撤出这个拥抱。  
“……时间挺晚了。”他说，“抱歉，Florent，我得先走了。”  
“还没到十二点呢。”  
Mikele笑出声：“我也没有水晶鞋啊。”  
“你有。”Florent说，“你的戒指还在我那里。要戴上试试尺寸吗，辛德瑞拉？”  
Mikele怔了怔。有一瞬间他的表情看起来十分复杂，好像想起了些什么，但最后只是耸耸肩：“你留着吧。我觉得你戴也挺好看。”  
在Florent来得及说出些什么之前，他已经抬步走向了门口。意大利歌手的步伐看上去并不大，走起来却意外地快而轻盈，像灵巧的猫或被灯光投下的一抹云影，转瞬间就已经飘开。他推开门，身影几乎完全融进夜色里，Florent终于后发先至地追上去，及时撑住了将要关闭的门。  
“Mikele！”他叫住对方，一时间只想得起来一句话，“……下周我还来。下周我还能见到你吗？”  
棕发的歌手久久凝视他，不言不语。舞蹈给他带来的生气和活力好像在他背转身离开的这短短一段路上就已流失殆尽，在夜色与沉默之中，他又回到Florent一开始见到他时的那副姿态——冷淡、疏离、漫不经心，好像除却夜色之外的整个世界都与他隔绝开来，互不在意。  
“……我想见你。”Florent重复道。某种难以言表的直觉提示着他，催促他将这些话说出口：“也许你会觉得很奇怪……但是我一直都想再见到你。从那次我们……开始我一直这么想。最近我看到你很多次……或者至少我觉得我看到你了，每次我都想去追上你，但是每次都没成功。我很高兴这次见到你了。我真的……我想和你在一起。能不能和我试试看，Mikele?从跳舞开始，至少让我试试看。”  
Mikele没有立刻回答。他沉默着，沉进夜幕里的深色眼睛像是两泓极深的潭水。  
“……你知道你听起来真的很奇怪吗？”他终于说。Florent听出他声调里带着极微不可察的一点笑，紧张地抬起眼睛去看他。Mikele垂下眼帘，思索片刻。  
“我本来没有打算……”他轻声说，听起来几乎不希望Florent听清他说了些什么。然后他叹了口气，在Florent来得及反应前就靠近过来，吻了吻他。  
“下周见，Florent。”Mikele说。他朝Florent露出一个很浅的笑容，毫不迟疑地旋身离开，很快消失在夜色里。

下一个周末，Florent的确见到了Mikele。他们说笑，共舞，闲聊、再下一个周末，Florent把Maeva介绍给他认识。Mikele在Maeva朝他打招呼的同时难以察觉地绷紧身体，好像一只充满警惕，随时都打算从潜在危险面前逃跑的猫。Florent把手搭在他肩上，用指尖轻轻拍抚他肩膀，不引人注目地安抚他。  
“你不喜欢Maeva吗？”后来他问，“还是不喜欢和陌生人说话？”  
Mikele摇摇头。他的警觉出现和消退得同样猝不及防，现在他恢复了惯常那副慵懒散漫的姿态，像个趴平了晒太阳的野猫，懒洋洋地撩起眼角来看Florent：“她挺好的。我只是……不太擅长社交。”  
“我知道。”Florent回答，摆出一副一本正经的表情，“毕竟还是我先搭讪你的。两次都是。”  
他们的眼神在半空中相遇，两个人都沉默下来。别样的气氛伴随悠长的舞曲在半空中蔓延滋长。  
“那么下周你有空吗？”Florent问他，不自觉地放低了音调，拿出自己最好看的姿态来，“我知道有间酒吧很不错。就在附近。”  
Mikele眨了眨眼。不知为什么，Florent知道这个表情代表他犹豫了——尽管事实上Mikele的表情并没有多大变化——仔细想来，他好像从没见过Mikele主动去接触任何人，无论是在意大利还是在巴黎。他一直独来独往，存在感单薄，好像一个游离在城市之外的幽灵。人是社会关系的总和，Florent想：如果一个人和其他人没有联系，拒绝接触，这个人是不是就相当于不存在？  
“……好。”Mikele最终说。他回答的时候略微皱着眉，盯着Florent看，像是有点生气，又好像只是十分困惑，似乎Florent是什么他无法理解也从没见过的神奇生物。“那么下周见。”  
显而易见地，下周他们俩谁都没有去跳舞。Florent比约定时间提前了一点到达，酒吧里没什么人，厅堂里显得过分空旷。他在身后关上门，打算挑选足够安静又舒适的角落，余光却扫到一个熟悉的身影。  
“Mikele？”他走过去，在意大利人对面坐下，“你来得真早。”  
“你也提前到了。”  
Florent摸摸鼻子，感到自己脸颊上又泛起一点热度：“……想早点见到你。”  
“……”  
Mikele怔了怔。  
“我也是啊。”他很快接下去，快到那个短暂的停顿在对比之下显得只是偶发的意外。棕发的歌手漫不经心地晃了晃酒杯，弯起眼睛朝Florent笑。他笑的时候习惯于先垂一下睫毛再抬起视线，自下而上撩起欲说还休的目光，朝谈话对象投出那个若有似无的散漫笑容，好似舞台上的表演者朝台下吹出一个风情万种的飞吻——看似含情脉脉，却总让人怀疑那是不是真正投向自己的东西。“你很可爱，Flo，要不我也不会来巴黎。”  
“我以为你是来签约的？”  
Florent问这话时没有细想，说完才后知后觉地发现不大合适。Mikele果不其然短暂地挪开了视线，手上的动作也停了停。  
“确实也是。”他回答，用了过去式，“当时确实是。但……总有些意外情况。不过现在我还留在巴黎就单纯是因为你了。”  
“……哦。”Florent回答，只挤出一个单音节来，情不自禁地咬一下嘴唇，“那么……这次我可以要你的号码吗？”  
Mikele的唇角又漫起一点他熟悉的若有似无的笑意：“你还可以要点别的。”

第若干次他们相拥着倒在床上的时候，Florent用还没有被生理需求完全冲昏的大脑半心半意地想：为什么约会到最后又结束在了床上？倒不是说这样有什么特别不好的地方，但……  
Mikele咬了他的下巴一口，让他专心。意大利人牙口不错，但咬得不太是地方，Florent忍住笑，吻他的额角：“胡子好吃吗？”  
Mikele发出一点类似于赌气或者抗议的声音，继续拿那口小白牙坚持不懈地咬他。这种泄愤式的啃咬很快就变了味，朝着某个方向一路滑落，没有多久就顾不上再攻击，而是转为了另一些更加热情和不适宜公开谈论的行为。  
Florent发现他在床上热情得简直过分——从他们第一次见面起就是如此——Mikele在床笫之间缠绵求欢的姿态和平日的散漫完全不同，好像一只在冰天雪地里冻僵了的猫，不管不顾地想要钻进温暖的地方寻求热源，顾不上辨别那是人类安全的怀抱还是会燎焦它皮毛的炉火。那些情动时的依赖和需索过于急切，甚至不像是对性爱和愉悦而像是对其他什么更加必不可缺的事物的索求。  
他低下头去吻Mikele，在进入他身体的同时握紧他的手，揽住他的腰背，让他们尽可能紧密地相贴。Mikele的体温总比他低一些，只有在情热难以自抑时才会连带着温暖起来，柔顺缠绵得像一条美人蛇。他明显喜欢一切能获得的肢体接触，被拥抱时身体就会更加热切地攀上来，喉咙里压抑住低而婉转的呻吟声，深蜜色眼睛半垂半掩，失神目光水一样流开。  
Florent在他耳边喃喃低语，说一些安抚和甜蜜的情话。他的呼吸和声音落在Mikele皮肤上，激起荡漾开来的颤抖与战栗。Mikele紧紧缠住他，身体也迫不及待地向他敞开，在他每一次离开时密切挽留，又在他进入时欲拒还迎地裹缠上来。他对被内射有一种过分执着的渴求，情事最激烈的高潮前夕一定会用尽仅剩的力量贴住Florent，好像打算用自己的身体作为陷阱困住他，榨干他能给予的一切。  
“你很喜欢吗？”  
情事结束后的耳鬓厮磨中，Florent问他。他动了动，让Mikele可以躺得更舒服些，一只手有一下没一下地替他把黏在一起的头发顺开：“清理起来不会很麻烦吗？”  
Mikele哼出一个懒洋洋的鼻音，眼睛半睁半闭，在睡梦的边缘摇摇欲坠。随着他们越来越熟悉和亲近对方，他开始逐渐不再惮于展露自己对肢体接触的喜爱和需求，性事结束后也更乐意像个被哄得开心了的猫那样窝在Florent身边，黏黏糊糊地呆上一阵子。他打了个哈欠，把脸埋进枕头里，在Florent以为他已经睡着了的时候才忽然抬起，似乎终于意识到了刚刚听到的声音是个需要他回答的问题：“什么？”  
“清理。”Florent重复一遍，“你确定不要我戴套吗？清理起来很麻烦的吧？”  
“不要。”Mikele斩钉截铁地说，“你敢。”  
他这话说得一半像在发狠，一半又像在撒娇。Florent禁不住觉得有点可爱，凑过去亲他。这个吻没什么情欲的意味，只是单纯的亲昵，像两个小动物亲亲密密地互相舔毛。  
“我是担心你嘛。”Florent说，“不是说不弄出来会不舒服吗。”  
Mikele示威地咬了他肩膀一口，又打了个哈欠：“反正不要。我喜欢你内射。”他停下来想了想，兴致勃勃地舔了舔嘴唇，露出一点不怀好意的笑容，“你要是敢戴套……我就把你铐起来，绑在床上，拿掉套子，爬上来骑你，直到你射在我里面。然后不让你休息，舔到你再硬起来，接着爬到你身上，继续骑到你射，直到你什么都射不出来为止。”他凑近Florent耳边，咬了他耳廓一口，压低了嗓音，“我可没在开玩笑，Flo。”  
Florent被他意有所指的声音撩拨得动了动身体，又强行压制住蠢蠢欲动的原始本能，只跟他有一搭没一搭地打嘴仗：“听起来也不错，我有点心动了。”  
“唔。”Mikele懒洋洋地应了一声，又把脸埋了回去，蹭了蹭他的肩头，“你试试啊。反正我们谁都不吃亏。”  
他们彼此依偎着躺了一会，舒适，慵懒又昏昏欲睡，慢慢都不再说话，好像随时都能睡着。在坠入梦境的边缘，一个念头突然闪过Florent的脑海，使他勉强睁开了眼睛。  
“……对了，Mikele。”他说，“下周六你有空吗？”  
Mikele花了点时间才清醒过来，睡意朦胧地发出一点疑问的声音：“唔？对你我一直都有空。有安排吗？”  
“……嗯，实际上，我妈妈下周六要来看我。我想知道……”  
“啊，那么我们周日见面好了。”Mikele不假思索地回答，与此同时Florent补完了自己的后半句：“……你愿不愿意和我们一起吃个晚饭？”  
紧贴着他的那具微凉但柔软的身体一瞬间僵住了。Florent直觉地感到哪里不对——房里暧昧缠绵气氛都仿佛随之顿时冷却。Mikele半晌才说话，他声调过分平稳，几乎显出刻意。  
“……什么？”  
Florent停顿一下，在心里整理好自己的台词，以防不自知地冒犯到他——尽管他并不很清楚这为什么会成为可能的冒犯：“我妈妈——我对她提起过你。她很喜欢你，想知道你会不会愿意见见她。……如果你不想去也没事。不是什么很严肃的场合，就只是一起吃个饭。你知道，毕竟我们已经约会这么久了。”  
他隐约感到Mikele在他的叙述中一点点放松下来，说到最后时却不明缘由地忽然绷紧，好像快要充满的进度条因为一个错误操作瞬间清空。当然Mikele开口时声调仍然是平稳的，带着些几近刻意为之的漫不经心，几乎让他以为他感觉到的那些僵硬和紧张纯属他误读了信号。  
“我还不知道呢，Flo。这听起来挺严肃的。会不会有点太早了？”  
“……也不是那么严肃的一回事。就只是吃个饭。”Florent重复了一遍，停了停，还是叹了口气，“……也不是一定要去。如果你觉得不舒服，或者太快了的话……我可以理解。”他握起Mikele的手送到唇边，轻而温柔地吻了吻，“我告诉她我很喜欢你，Mikele。也许现在说这个是太早了。但你知道……有的时候，我们像这样躺在一起的时候，或者我们去逛博物馆，你指着那些藏品兴致勃勃地给我讲解……你抱着吉他唱歌的时候，Mikele，我们一起吃饭，为了隔壁桌讲的糟糕笑话同时笑起来的时候……我会想象我们一直在一起。你知道吗？”  
“……这太快了。”Mikele说。他的声音里有一丝难以察觉的颤抖。  
“我知道。”Florent告诉他。他笑了笑，继续顺开Mikele贴在颈间汗湿了的褐发：“我本来没想现在就说这个。我不想吓到你，也不想显得太……奇怪。太粘人。但我想告诉你我确实是认真的，关于这段关系，关于我们。我可以想象我们一直在一起。如果没有什么事情出差错，我可以想象我们一直在一起做各种各样的事情，所有我们做过的，还有我们没做过的。我可以想象和你分享我接下来的人生。我知道现在说这些太早了，未来可能会发生很多事，所以我只是想向你分享你带给我的感受。你不必去见我妈妈——你不必现在决定任何事。我爱你，Mikele。”他眨了眨眼睛，自己也几乎被流泻出来的语句惊到，“……我确实爱你。我希望你快乐。不必一定要和我在一起——当然和我在一起最好，你知道——但只要你快乐，Mikele，我希望你能开心些。不管做什么事情都是一样。我希望你能多笑笑。就只是这样。……所以不要有压力，好吗？我不会要求你做任何决定，不会因此就要求你为我做任何事。我爱你。”  
一段长长的沉默。Mikele侧身蜷缩起来，面孔深深埋在枕头里，拒绝抬头或是哪怕短短一瞥的目光接触。他的脊背弓起来，僵硬地贴着Florent，双腿尽可能地贴近胸前，一只手臂怕冷似的环抱住自己，另一只手紧紧贴住躯干，像是被猝不及防的攻击砸懵了头的动物幼崽，出自本能地把自己摆放成还在母腹内时的姿势，试图这样保护自己脆弱易受攻击的腹部，好寻回一点虚无缥缈的安全感。  
这不是个好的信号。Florent觉得困惑和担忧，不明白自己说了什么会使他这样。他把声音放得再柔和三分，轻轻去拍抚Mikele的脊背。  
“……你还好吗？”他问，感到手下的身体猛地一抖，肌肉仍然紧张地绷着，像是在抗拒和放松之间不知所措，“……我说错什么了吗，Mikele？发生什么了？”  
Mikele摇摇头，微湿的棕发短暂地擦过他的指尖。他的肩背颤抖着起伏，努力压抑着激烈起来的呼吸。他快速地做一个手势，制止住Florent进一步的拍抚安慰：“没事。”他说，“我只是……没什么。真的没什么。”  
Florent握住他的手，轻而小心地把被攥得皱起的床单从他手心里解救出来，用自己的手掌取代那些饱受折磨的织物：“抱歉，Mikele。……我不知道我说错了什么，但是我很抱歉让你难受了。我真的很抱歉。我能做什么让你开心些吗？”  
Mikele不回答他，只是一味地摇头，把脸尽可能地藏起来，身体也僵硬地蜷缩着，拒绝他的接近。Florent听到几声极其轻微，被枕头吞没了大半的哽咽，但那声音太微弱，他不知道是不是纯属自己的错觉。  
“……你不明白，Flo……”Mikele用发颤的声音说，那声调里蕴含着一种平静的绝望，“这不对。……这不对，……你为什么不能……”他深深地吸了一口气，像是藉由这个动作将胸腔里汹涌澎湃的情绪和未出口的半句话一起强行压制了下来，“……你不明白，这行不通的……为什么不能……”  
“……你在说什么，Mikele？到底怎么了？”  
Mikele只是固执地摇头，藏起自己的脸，不愿意被他看到。Florent感觉到他的手脚突然变得冰凉，贴着他的脊背传来止不住的战栗。Mikele好像在这几句话的时间里被从温暖的房间丢进了只有他一个人能感受到的冰天雪地，被彻骨的寒冷击溃了心智，丧失了行动能力。Florent用双手拢住他的手，用自己严丝合缝地贴住Mikele的脊背弓起的弧度，试图用自己的体温暖热他，为他确保安全，让他镇定下来。  
他这么做似乎是起效了。尽管仍然维持着固执的沉默，那一阵阵的不祥的战栗总算是显出些缓解的趋势，他怀里的身体尽管仍然冰凉，原本绷紧的肌肉也开始慢慢放松，呼吸的节奏趋于稳定。Florent用指腹轻柔地抚摸Mikele的手背，默默数着他放缓的呼吸。  
“Mikele？”他再一次问，“你还好吗？你觉得怎么样？”  
一段令人揪心的沉默之后，Mikele终于摇了摇头：“……我没事。抱歉吓到你了。”  
“你没吓到我。”Florent告诉他，“我只是担心你。我不想因为我的原因让你不舒服，好吗，Mikele？我妈妈的事情不重要——你是和我谈恋爱，又不是和她谈。”  
Mikele短促地笑了一声，声音里并没有太多被逗乐的意味。  
“我知道。……我知道，Florent。抱歉。我没法解释……这事很复杂，我没法解释。我们不谈这事了可以吗？我现在不想谈这个。周六之前我会给你回复的。”  
“当然，这不是什么大事。不要逼迫自己做任何决定，好吗？只要你觉得开心就好，Mikele，我是认真说这话的。”  
“我知道。”Mikele重复道，听起来有些心烦意乱。他坐起来，仍然背对着Florent，飞快地抹了一把脸：“抱歉。”  
“这没什么的。”  
Mikele摇了摇头：“……我要先走了。对不起，我现在有些心烦。我想一个人待一会。”  
“……这是你家，Mikele。我不能为这个把你从自己的房间里赶出去。”Florent说，拿出自己最轻松的语调，“你休息吧，我就先走了。……有什么事就给我打电话，好吗？”

他没有接到Mikele的电话，甚至没法打通Mikele的电话。发出去的短信像是石沉大海，私信全部都是未读，电话那边响起的并不是拨号音而是冷漠的机械女声，一遍遍向他重复‘您拨打的电话暂时无法接通’和‘您拨打的号码是空号’。  
空号。Florent翻了个白眼：难道Mikele还能为了躲他专门跑去把手机号注销了不成？他又打了一遍，还是没有接通。事情显然有哪里不对，自从那天晚上开始他就再也没和Mikele说过一句话。他焦虑地敲打着手机屏幕，最后叹了口气，向后仰倒在椅子上。  
“……我妈也没有这么可怕吧。”他喃喃自语。  
空无一人的办公室里显然没有任何人会回答他。他盯着天花板，一动不动地待了一会，努力回忆着那天晚上的情景，无论怎样都想不出自己到底说错了什么。是因为Mikele是那种不愿意轻易承诺的类型吗？还是因为他以前在类似的事情上受到了很大创伤？他无意间说了什么不恰当的话，引起了Mikele当时的回忆吗？  
比起周六的那顿晚饭，他现在更担心Mikele的安全情况了。石沉大海毫无音讯绝不是什么能让人放心的反应。他又检查了一遍手机，徒劳地试图从中找出一条自己忽略了的短信，证明Mikele只是忙于其他什么事情没工夫理睬自己，但是至少安全、健康、情绪稳定。最后他放弃了，也下定了决心。  
他开车到Mikele的住所楼下，给他打电话，然后按门铃。两者都没有得到任何回应，他耐心地等了一阵子，直到有人开门出来，放他进去楼道。他找到那扇熟悉的门，敲门，再次按门铃，在Mikele家门口等待着。逐渐昏暗下来的楼道里他似乎看到门缝里透出一点灯光，又不确定是不是自己的错觉。  
“Mikele？”他问，锲而不舍地敲着门，“Mikele，拜托出个声，至少让我知道你还安全。不跟我说话也可以，只要告诉我你还在就好，可以吗？我真的很担心你——给我发短信也可以，Mikele，拜托了，你消失好几天了，你真的还好吗？你在家吗？”  
Mikele没有回答，旁边的公寓门吱呀一响，防盗链后面探出来年轻女孩的半张脸。她皱着眉，显然被Florent持续的敲门声弄得有点不耐烦：“我想他不在。”她说，“虽然我不知道您要找谁，但是您是不是走错门了？我记得那间公寓没有租出去？”  
“我相当确定它租出去了？”Florent说，“我前两天还在这里见的男朋友？”  
他们困惑地面面相觑，Florent几乎要以为自己记错了单元号或者楼层门牌。好在这个时候他的手机终于嗡地一响，收到一条久违的短信——“抱歉，女士。”他说，低下头去查看短信。  
我没什么事。Mikele在短信里写：我只想一个人待一会。  
我在你家门口。你在家吗？可以让我看你一眼吗？我真的很担心你。  
Mikele没回复他。Florent等了一会，开始编辑第二条短信。那个年轻女孩还在门后皱着眉看他，像是打算确定他到底什么时候走。Florent假装不知道她的潜台词，十指翻飞地迅速打字，打到一半又停下来，仔细斟酌之前的措辞。  
就在这时，他听到一串由远及近的脚步声。声音在门扇背后停下来，接着是机簧转动的碰撞声。锁链哗哗轻响，公寓房门被拉开，在防盗链允许的范围内停住，缝隙里露出Florent熟悉的半张面孔。那个年轻女孩低低地啊了一声，视线在他俩之间转来转去。  
“……原来您住这里。”她说，尴尬得红了脸，“抱歉，我还以为……你们聊，就是请声音小一点，好吗？”  
那女孩快速地缩回去了，关上了房门，在楼道里激起一点轻微的余音。Mikele没有回答她，仍然躲在防盗链和房门之后，深色眼睛紧锁着Florent，疑虑又警惕地打量他的神色。  
“你还好吗，Mikele？”Florent问，尽可能把语气放得柔和又无害，“你这几天都没有跟我说话。”  
意大利人沉默了片刻。像是从Florent的表情里找到了些什么，使他可以确定自己的安全，Florent发现他的肩膀稍微松弛了一些，不再像一开始那么戒备。  
“……我没什么事。”他回答，语调生硬，好像想不起来应该怎么说法语，“我只是……我很抱歉，Flo，我……”  
“我可以进去说吗？”Florent柔声问，试图开个玩笑，“就算你打算甩了我，也给我留一点面子，别在楼道里这么做？”  
他敏锐地发现Mikele微微一颤，脸色显得有些苍白，赶紧截住了话头：“……当然如果你不甩了我更好。说真的，我妈妈也没有那么可怕。”  
Mikele勉强笑了笑。他看起来仍旧怀有疑虑，而且对某种Florent尚不知道是什么的东西充满警戒，如果他有一对猫耳，这时候大概已经平贴在头顶上，随时准备朝‘它’跳起来哈气。他紧盯着Florent看了一会，垂下眼睛，终于艰难地做出了决定。  
“进来吧，Flo。”他说，声音几乎是疲惫的，“我很抱歉。”

“你不需要道歉。”Florent告诉他，“至少不是为了想要拒绝周六的晚饭道歉。我真的很担心你，你知道的吧？拜托如果你下次想一个人呆着，最起码给我报个平安，不要彻底失踪。我还以为你出什么事了。”  
Mikele一言不发，只是看着他，脸色几乎说得上惨白。Florent做了个深呼吸，让自己冷静下来，再次把声音放得柔和：“我不是在责备你，Mikele。我知道你是能为自己负责的成年人，我只是……我真的很担心。如果我做错了什么，告诉我好吗？你这样我没办法猜出来到底哪里出了问题。你没准备好见我妈妈？还是你觉得发展得太快了？……说些什么吧，Mikele。”Florent叹了口气。他也觉得疲惫了，短暂地撑住额头，用手掌抹了把脸：“说些什么吧。我也很难过，Mikele。我不想失去你，我不想让你难过。可你得告诉我我究竟哪里做错了。”  
“……”Mikele张张嘴，没有发出声音。他皱起眉，舔了舔嘴唇，干涩的喉咙终于勉强吐出单词：“……不是你的错。”他说，“是我的问题。我真的很抱歉。我没法解释……我不能解释。”  
“你不能解释？”  
Mikele摇了摇头。他紧咬着下唇，过分用力得几乎要把发白的嘴唇咬出一点过分殷红的血色。好半天他才艰难地接着说下去：“我不能解释——我没办法，我不能这么做，你不明白，Flo，我不能。”他垂下头去，眼圈泛起一点红，“求你了。就当做这一切都没发生过好吗？我还可以——我们就像原来那样——继续在一起——可以吗？那样不好吗？”  
“我——我不明白。Mikele。到底是怎么了？有人威胁你了吗？你有危险吗？”Mikele只是沉默地摇头，所以他继续追问，“我当然可以当做什么都没发生，但这事显然对你很重要。你能告诉我是怎么回事吗？说一点点就可以，Mikele。我得确定你真的一切都好。”  
Mikele固执地继续摇头。  
“我不能。”他坚持道，“你不明白，Florent，不行的。不行的。”他低声重复了好几遍，睫毛颤动，眼里泛上一层水光，“求你了，别让我说。不要知道，Florent，不要知道。你会离开我的。别离开我。求你了。别离开我。别这么对我。”  
他颤抖得越发厉害，像是很冷似地紧紧环抱住自己，希望能获得一点热量。他看起来不太好——Florent怀疑他已经快要崩溃了。他顾不得别的，坐到Mikele身边，确认他并不抗拒自己的碰触之后拥抱住他，一下下顺着他的脊背。  
“我不会的，Mikele。”他轻柔地说，“相信我，我不会离开你的。真的，我保证。”他亲吻Mikele的额头，眼帘和唇角，轻柔地替他抹去流下的泪水，“别害怕，好吗？我不会那么做的。你很安全。我不会离开你的。”  
被他的体温包裹让Mikele平静了一点。他不再抖得那么厉害，但仍然焦虑地蜷缩起身体，尽可能地贴进Florent的怀里。他急促地呼吸着，像是想否定什么那样激烈地摇着头。  
“……你不明白。”他模糊地小声说，比起对Florent说话更接近于自言自语，“Flo，你不明白，你会的。别再问了。……我应该先走，我不该这样。这事早晚会发生。”  
“什么事？”  
“就是这事。就是像现在这样。”Mikele说。突然之间他异乎寻常地稳定了下来，攥紧手指，颤抖停止了，声音里充溢着某种忽如其来的决心。Florent隐约感到不对，他试着将Mikele抱得更紧一点，却被他坚持不懈地挣开。Mikele转过身来面对他，他握着拳，指甲嵌进自己手心里，眼圈发红，仍带着泪意的眼睛却亮得异乎寻常，几乎透出些狂乱的意味，：“我很抱歉。这是我的错，从一开始就是。我最开始就不应该答应。”  
“Mikele。”  
“我不应该跟你上床。不应该让你认真。我早就应该把事情跟你说清楚。”  
“Mikele！”  
“……不对。”Mikele轻声说，完全无视了Florent打断他的尝试。他垂下眼睛，神色异常，完全陷进了自己的世界里，“……我不应该跟你说话的。从一开始就不应该。如果你没有看到我就好了。”  
“Mikele！！！”  
Florent忍无可忍地提高了声音。Mikele猛地停下了话头，那样子比起被他制止，更像是被突如其来的声音吓了一跳。他原本潋滟动人的深色眼睛里瞳孔已经缩得极小，神色茫然，面颊和嘴唇都透着失血般的苍白，整个人看上去已经完全濒临崩溃的边缘。Florent深吸了一口气，让自己冷静下来，伸手捧住他的脸颊。  
“……看着我，Mikele。”他柔声命令，紧盯着Mikele的眼睛，“听我说。我不会离开你的。我向你保证。就算你这么说了也不会。不管到底有什么事，不管你身上到底发生过什么。不管你愿不愿意告诉我。我向你保证我不会离开你，我是认真的。就算你说了这些蠢话也不可能就这么摆脱我，没这么简单。”他又做了个深呼吸，闭了闭眼，控制住情绪，“你状态不好，Mikele，你不知道自己在说什么。这没关系。一切都会好的。哪怕你想甩了我也不是现在，除非你冷静下来。除非你真的知道自己在做什么。除非我能确保你不会伤害自己——你没这么做吧？”  
Mikele只是睁大眼睛，茫然地望着他。很长的一段沉默过后他终于眨了一下眼，深深地吸了口气，好像一个加载完毕程序的机器人终于开始动作——一滴泪水从他颤动的睫毛下猝不及防地滚落下来。  
“……我没有。”Mikele回答，不再掩饰自己发抖的泣音，“我没有——我没办法——你不明白你在做什么，Florent。”他说话的时候泪水仍然在接连不断地顺着他的面颊滚落下来。他哭得很厉害，表情却仍然是一派茫然的平静，好像过度疲惫的大脑已经没力气指挥面部肌肉来展现此刻的情绪，只会顺着Florent捧住他脸颊的角度怔怔地望向前方：“我不应该这么做。你也不应该。你做不到的，你会走的。”  
“我不会的。”  
Mikele张了张嘴，也许是打算反驳，但那个句子最终没有出口。他转动视线去看Florent，那双散漫失焦的眼睛终于勉强调整到正常的状态，重新将视网膜上倒映的图像传输给大脑。他扯动嘴角，艰难地露出半个笑容。  
“……你保证？”  
“我保证。”  
“……”  
在为时不短的又一段沉默后，Mikele很慢很慢地点了一下头。  
“……好。”他说，语气和神色同样飘忽不定，几乎只在失神的边缘维持着仅存的一点理智。与其说他是在回答Florent，不如说他只是在对自己脑海中的那个声音说话。“好，Florent。我相信你。……也许我不应该——我知道我不应该——这没什么。我相信你。我不在乎了。这么做也没什么吧？没关系。我不在乎了。我相信你。”  
到底怎么了？Florent想问：到底会发生、又或者发生过什么？我不会离开你的，我保证——你到底在害怕什么？他想问，但是没来得及问出口。Mikele盈满泪水又带着恍惚笑意的深色眼睛望向他，绝望又明亮，仿佛被孤注一掷的火焰所照耀。他直觉感到哪里不对，但Mikele已经凑近他——那双冰凉手臂蛇一样缠住他脖颈，将他拉近，同样冰凉柔软又过分干燥的嘴唇紧接着贴上来，以狂热又自暴自弃的姿态激烈地吻他。  
Florent从他唇间尝到泪水的咸涩和血的铁锈味。他想说话，或至少暂停片刻，但Mikele拒绝给他这么做的机会。他铁了心要从Florent身上获得他打算得到的东西——亲吻、温度、或许还有些别的什么——故此他紧紧缠住Florent，用唇舌锲而不舍地试图撬开他的牙关，得到一点回应。他的姿态和神色里都透出一种几近绝望的意味，Florent没能坚持多久就软化下来，拥抱住他，温柔安抚地回吻他，直到Mikele喘息起来，浑身发软，融化一般倚在他身上，将所有重量交付给他。  
“……吻我。”Mikele说，紧盯着他的眼睛，一半是命令，一半是祈求，“抱我，Florent。现在就。我需要你。”  
他不打算等Florent反应，自己已经主动挪动身体，爬上Florent的膝头。他扯掉自己的衣物，随手将它们丢在地板上，动作快得异常，仿佛担心Florent随时可能反悔，起身离他而去。Florent总算逮到一个能说话的机会，试图打断他近乎焦躁的动作：“Mikele……等等，你听我说……”  
Mikele不理他说什么。他的面颊上还残留着泪痕，眼圈和鼻头都泛着红，嘴唇被自己咬出细微的血色，皮肤却冰凉苍白，狼狈惨淡得和刚从坟墓里爬出来的尸体也相距不远。他用过分凶暴的气势去吻Florent，把所有没来得及出口的话都堵回他喉咙里，同时解开他的皮带和拉链，用手指和夹紧的大腿强行让他硬起来，拍开Florent试图阻止他的手，在几下匆忙潦草的扩张之后自己坐了下去。  
“……Mikele！”  
Florent倒吸一口凉气，声音都变了个调：“……你怎么回事，别这样……你不疼吗？起来让我看一下……”  
Mikele硬是把他推回原位，同时夹紧了身体，以示自己绝不愿听从Florent理智建议的决心。  
“我没事……！”他坚持道，声音发抖，几乎像是要哭出来，“别浪费时间，Florent。操我。我真的很冷，让我热起来。……求你了。”  
理智上来说，Florent知道自己该拒绝他。性可以等——他们有的是时间和机会——但潦草的扩张和粗暴的进入很可能会伤到Mikele，他至少得先确认对方没有因为不加考虑的行为让自己受伤。但Mikele紧紧攀着他，从他过于异常的举动里Florent敏锐地体会到了一些难以言表的情绪，直觉告诉他现在不能推开Mikele，现在不是应该由理智来应对的局面。于是他回应地收紧手臂，把Mikele抱得更紧一些，一下下抚摸他的脊背。  
“我会的。”他在Mikele耳边柔声保证，有节奏地轻轻拍着他的背，“靠着我，Mikele。没事的。你会好的。我会让你暖和起来的。别害怕，好吗？别害怕。没事的。”  
Mikele压抑不住地哽咽了一声，无意识地收紧手指，指甲嵌进他皮肤里。那有点疼，他轻轻倒吸了一口气，但并没有说什么，只是继续轻轻拍抚他，细碎地亲吻他的头发，面颊和脖颈，直到Mikele平静下来，不再难以自制地发抖。  
“……我好冷。”Mikele带着哭音低声说，声音里满溢着自己也没有注意到的委屈，“我真的好冷，Florent，我好想你。……不要走，拜托不要走……不要离开我。求你了。”  
Florent轻轻嘘他。他抚摸Mikele的头发，捧起他的脸吻他，直到他忘记自己原本想要说些什么，只顾着喘息和颤抖——好的那种。  
“我不会的，Mikele。我保证。”他一遍遍地在Mikele耳边重复，“相信我。我不会离开你的。别害怕。我保证。”  
Mikele低声呻吟和喘息，声音被情欲融化开来，低哑绵软，像流淌的深色蜂蜜。他明显已经没什么精力去思考，顺着Florent肩膀转向和手臂的微小施力起身时都是顺从的，只顾着尽可能地贴紧Florent扶着他腰身的双手，和他十指相扣。直到他们的身体完全脱离开来他才猛地惊醒，波光流溢的深色眼睛顿时满含惊慌地望过来。  
“没事的。”Florent安慰他，示意他在沙发上躺下，用靠枕帮他把腰垫高，让他找到最舒适不费力的姿势。他从上方俯下身，用自己的身体笼罩住Mikele，看见他放松地合上眼睛，长长吐出一口气。Mikele伸手揽住他的脖子，抬腿缠住他的腰，像个受惊不浅的考拉似的四肢并用挂在他身上，让每一寸皮肤都尽可能地紧贴住他。完成这项工作之后他侧头贴住Florent的面颊轻轻磨蹭，发出一点撒娇似的鼻音。Florent能感觉到他的身体已经过分地放松下来，好像已经得到了不顾一切地渴求着的东西，因而可以就此心满意足地朝他敞开自己，任由他随意处置。  
他伸手摸了一把他们身体结合的位置，确认没有出血。这点触碰已经让Mikele不安地呻吟起来，轻微地扭动腰身。他继续安抚地亲吻Mikele，慢慢动起腰，以一个缓慢但稳定的节奏抽插，抵住他最敏感的地方反复碾磨。这番情绪的大起大落让Mikele的身体过分敏感，每一点细微的碰触都能在他身上激起难以自抑的颤抖与哽咽的回响。缠住他腰的那双腿已经绵软地垂落，一边的脚尖绷直了，难耐地磨蹭着沙发靠背，靠外侧的那条腿无力地轻轻踢蹬，试图以此释放过载的快感。原本蛇一样紧绞着他的手臂摇摇欲坠，指尖虚软地勉强搭住他的肩头，想要将他更近地拉向自己却完全无力为之。  
Florent在抽插的同时低头亲吻他的嘴唇，吻他在快感中向后仰头时暴露出来的那一截脆弱的脖颈，把吻痕留在他的喉结、锁骨和肩头上。Mikele的胸膛上有两道不明显的伤疤，自脖颈后延伸到胃部，在那里汇合之后一路斜斜向下，停止在他的耻骨上方，像是有人用他的身体作为纸张写了一个大大的字母。他的皮肤足够苍白，伤疤也愈合得很好，不仔细看很难发现那几条纤细的白线；但Mikele一直对此十分在意，每当发现Florent关注它们时要么试图掩藏，要么就会搞出点什么小花招，以此转移Florent的注意力。但这次他显然顾不上这些了——Florent用嘴唇和舌尖去描绘伤疤的轮廓时他只是轻微地挣扎了一下，指甲短暂地陷进Florent的皮肤里，作为他能做出的全部抗议。  
比起实实在在的抵抗，倒不如说眼下的Mikele已经被连绵的快感弄得失神了，他的意识已经在甜美的性爱中融化弥散开来，只凭借本能勉强对外界刺激做出反应。他贴着Florent的耳畔急促地喘息，收紧身体迎合他抽插的节奏，完全忘记掩饰自己随着动作加快陡然拔高，快要哭出来的呻吟。他在抽泣的间隙轻微地摇着头，模模糊糊地说着些什么——一开始是一些破碎的词语，Mikele喊他的名字，反复地叫着‘Flo’和‘Florent’，模糊地说着冷，哀求他不要离开自己——接着他甚至不再说法语，Florent听见他用意大利语断断续续地哭着说话，好像已经被快感完全冲昏了头脑。被无法拒绝的性爱逼迫出的眼泪和汗水一起打湿了他的鬓发，连带哭哑了的声音都像是浸透了情欲一样潮湿又绵软。  
Florent听不懂Mikele想说些什么，只能更多地吻他，用手指替他梳开头发，抚摸和撩拨他的身体。Mikele在他掌心勉强晃动腰身，不知道是为了迎合还是躲避他的触碰。Florent伸手去握住他性器的时候他短促地尖叫了一声，猛地咬住自己的指关节，身体抽搐起来——Florent感到他的肠道突然咬紧了，迫不及待又贪婪地吮吸着自己，夹在两人身体中间的性器因为那一点几近于无的触碰而颤抖起来，断断续续地吐出几股浊液——Mikele战栗着，试图通过咬住手指的方式控制自己，但喘不过气、近乎崩溃的呻吟仍然无法压抑地从他口中流泻出来——他被弄到用后面高潮了，过分敏感的身体使他本能地再度咬紧侵略者，既是为了阻止自己被强烈的快感淹没也是为了榨出更多的东西来。  
那感觉实在太好，Florent爽得头皮发麻，没能阻止住自己缴械投降。他按Mikele一贯喜欢的那样在最后关头进得尽可能深，将精液射进他身体深处，看着Mikele的瞳孔在一瞬间放大，抽搐着向后仰起头，发出无声的尖叫。那一阵陡然而来的紧绷和战栗消退过后Mikele的身体也软下来，胸膛剧烈地起伏，呼吸里仍然带着没有消退的抽泣。  
Florent等着他平静了一点，抽身退出来，在他身边侧身躺下。Mikele失神地侧脸望着墙角，一言不发，在Florent试探地伸手揽住他时又一次颤抖起来：“……别碰我……”他本能地推拒，身体却违背了他的话语，无意识地贴得更近，“太、……太敏感了……别，我……受不了了……让我休息一下……”  
Florent动了动手腕，示意他转过身来。Mikele喘息了半天，终于积聚起一点力气，按他的意思翻了个身，把面孔埋进他颈窝里。那些难以遏制的颤动终于平息了一些，Mikele下一秒就像被磁铁吸引了一样贴近他，手臂和腿都缠上来，放松地呼出一口气。  
“睡吧，Mikele。”Florent告诉他，“你累坏了。休息一会吧。我哪里都不会去的，就在这里陪着你。”  
他感到颈窝里有什么东西轻轻掀了掀，大约是Mikele勉强抬起睫毛，想要看看他的表情。他侧过脸去亲吻Mikele的发顶，扯过自己的外套来盖住他们俩，把他抱得更紧了一点。  
“……别走。”Mikele轻声说，伸手牵住他。他听起来确实疲惫而心力交瘁，但仍然固执地握住Florent的手指，想等一个确定的回答。Florent又亲亲他。  
“不会走的。”Florent再次向他保证，“我哪里都不去。睡吧。”  
他贴着Mikele的耳边絮絮地说一些无聊的闲谈，哼一些旋律柔和的歌，一下下拍着他的后背。Mikele的呼吸很快就均匀了。睡梦里他仍然像个没有安全感的考拉一样紧紧抱着Florent，生怕自己放松一下他就会消失不见。Florent艰难地在他的拥抱里调整位置，好让自己躺得更舒服一些。Mikele在睡梦中为此皱了皱眉，露出一点不安的神情。Florent怜爱地吻他的额头，直到他再次平静下来。  
“别害怕。”Florent对他说，同时也是对他自己说，“这没关系，Mikele。你会好的。……我会搞清楚这到底是怎么回事的。”  
Mikele在梦里含糊地哼了两声，像是一个回答。Florent笑起来，又拍了拍他的脊背。他向下蹭了蹭，摆出比较适合休息的姿势，也闭上眼睛，依偎着沉睡的恋人，很快陷入了安然舒适的梦乡。


End file.
